Mao Nanjou
|romaji = Nanjō Mao |gender = Female |hair color = Reddish Brown |eye color = Reddish Hazel |fetish = Yaoi |relative(s) = |affiliation = Calligraphy Club |occupation = Student Mangaka |light novel = Chapter 1 |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |japanese voice = Satsumi Matsuda (Drama CD) Iori Nomizu (Anime) |english voice = Kristen McGuire}} |Nanjō Mao}} is one of the main characters of the series. She is a second year student and a classmate of Keiki Kiryuu. Appearance Mao is an attractive girl with chin-length reddish brown hair and reddish hazel eyes. She wears the usual school uniform with baggy socks and she has a green/blue ribbon in her hair. her height is 170 cm Personality Mao is somewhat of an introvert, she's quiet, passive and is a bit of a loner. The only person she is seen talking to in class is Keiki Kiryuu whom she most likely has romantic feelings towards. She is shown to be quite open with Keiki however and gives him advice as well as acts like a tsundere towards him at times. However she actually turns out being a fujoshi. She wants to create a yaoi manga/doujin involving Keiki and Shouma Akiyama (Keiki's friend). Plot Relationships Keiki Kiryuu They are close friends and Keiki states that she is easy to talk to. They are shown to be on quite friendly terms as shown when Keiki asked for advise from her, and the abuse she gives him when she is flustered mostly being her pinching/jabbing his side which shows her slightly tsundere side. She is shown to have concern for his well-being as when he was knocked out in a game of basketball, she stayed with him in the nurse's office until he came to. She is also hinted at having some feelings towards him as when he asks if she'd support him if he was interested in a girl, she said she wouldn't. Shouma Akiyama reveals that Mao has been staring at Keiki at every chance she gets that he says is the sign of a maiden in love. After Keiki questions Mao about what she is hiding they have somewhat of a falling out but they eventually make up and she reveals her secret. She is a fujoshi. Nanjou's goal is to make Keiki get into a romantic relationship with Akiyama. She nicknames Keiki "Cake-kun" in her manga, basing on a pun of his name. She also seems to show she has feelings for Keiki, when she blames herself for not having courage to ,be honest with him. Later on, she also contemplates on stopping her fujoshi ways, in the hopes of getting into a normal relationship with Keiki. Shouma Akiyama Mao is friends with Shouma who enjoys hanging out with him and Keiki, but she also wants Shouma and Keiki to get in a romantic relationship as she is a fujoshi. Quotes Trivia * The name Mao 'means "real, genuine" (真) ('ma) and "center" (央), "thread" (緒) or "cherry blossom" (桜) (o'). * Mao's surname '''Nanjou '''means "south" (南) ('nan) and "condition" (條) (jou). Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:2-D